For administrators or curators in the content world, the ability to customize assets and corneal that their users have access to is a substantial capability. The ability to customize assets and content is not just to facilitate delivery of the correct content to the relevant audience, but is also important to ensure that the content is appropriate for the endpoint (for example, the web vs. a client application on a device). A resource such as a specific application or access to a company asset through a well-designed user experience may be meaningless if the user experience is not optimized for different platforms or devices.